House Call
by TheMooney42
Summary: House calls up Cameron to ask if he could use her shower. One thing leads to another and well...Hameron smut...because what else should you expect from me. OS


**A/N:** **Aaah yes, the love that is Hameron Smut... Oh yea, not mine...ugh...as for refrences, which I happen to do almost in all of my stories, I made one that could give you a timeline as to how long this lil puppy has been in my fic stash :P**

Not mine, but House and Camerone belong to each other

* * *

"Cameron"

"Yea?" she said groggy. Her hand felt around blindly until finally she found what she was looking for. Holding it up in the air she checked her clock, red blinking lights showed 11:54pm before slamming it down with limp force. She rubbed her face using her hand, getting her forefinger and thumb to push her eyes together, suddenly she realized who she was talking to, "Wait...House?"

"Good day to you too, and yes, it is I, Gregory House!" he said in a sarcastic voice. He glanced around his living room and got up from his sitting position, grabbing his cane and hobbling to his room.

"Hey...House..." she yawned walking to the bathroom and checking her complexion in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked like shit. Her hair was sticking up in all the wrong directions, and small black rings nestled themselves neatly between her eyes and cheek bones. She shuddered at how icy cold the floor was beneath her. "Look," she began watching herself fling an arm into the air, "I'm really tired, how about you just call me tomorrow?" a slight bit of confusion entering her voice.

"Sure, sorry to disrupt your sleep" he said happily.

_Wow, that was _way_ too easy._ "Yea, ok, just...call me tomorrow"

With that said, he hung up leaving the phone line dead. She looked at the phone, heading back to her bed, glanced at it one final time before smashing it against the receiver, falling back to sleep.

* * *

The phone began to ring. Cameron picked it up with her face buried in the pillow. She answered, her voice muffled," Hello" she said yawning, stretching out the kinks in her neck. Her back cracked loudly as she twisted and turned then regretted it seconds later.

"Cameron, its House"

She sighed from pain and tiredness, _is it really _today_ already?_ She checked the clock, the: 00 changing to: 01 reading 12:01. Well, in fact, he did say tomorrow and technically yesterday was well yesterday. She sighed audibly, shutting her eyes and bouncing up and down "Nooooo" she groaned.

"Yes! Hey, can't say that I didnt call you tomorrow" he said as if reading her thoughts.

"Hoooouse" she whined, "I'm not up for your games; I haven't slept in almost a week...please! Let me just have a couple of hours!"

The line went silent. "Ok, but on one condition"

"What?"

"Can I come over?"

She propped her self onto the bed using her elbow, wide awake from what he had just said, "W-wa-ait" she stuttered, "say that again!"

"Can. I. Come. O-ver" he said slowly drawing out each word.

"Right now?!"

She heard him sigh in frustration. "No, later on!"

"Oh" she said, beginning to tap her lip. "Can I ask why?"

"Good, I'm coming over" he said suddenly grabbing a duffel bag from his closet and setting it down on his bed, throwing in some clothes along with it. From asking for permission, to automatically inviting him self in, she was too tired and he was way too witty even for him at this time of the night.

"Cameron, stop I could hear you think"

"Um, sorry, but, why are you coming over?"

"Do you _not _like my presence?"

"No" she began, a bit of rustling coming from the other line, "it not that it's just..."

"What?" he zipped it up and inspected his room putting his right hand on his hip. Clothes scattered all around his room, a white shirt covered his chair, his converse sat neatly in front of the door as if they were holding the door in place. He bent down and grabbed them throwing them on his bed.

"Well" he began, in typical House fashion.

"Ummm" she sighed and sniffed, "House, I think I'm coming down with something..."

"GREAT! Even more of a reason for me to come over!"

He grabbed his shoe and began to tie it, with the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Hoooouse!"

"Caaaaamerooooon" he mocked.

"Come on, just leave the key somewhere"

"You still haven't told me why you're coming over exactly"

"Ok fine, everything in my home is fucked up, my shower is _not_ working, my restroom isn't working, my kitchen isn't either, and everything in my home isn't working"

"Really?" she didnt sound convinced.

"No, I'm just saying that to piss you off, yes that's the truth, if you want _you_ can even come to check!"

"Why can't you just use your neighbors?!?!" _What the hell am I doing!_

"Because...I don't like him" _What the hell is she doing! I'm practically begging to go over, is she not interested or what?_

She couldn't take it anymore. If she didnt let him come he'd keep on bugging her, but the thought of House in her home using her shower made her weak at the knees. She sighed, trying to sound annoyed "OK! FINE!"

She got up and shivered feeling the crisp weather of Princeton; "Alright I'm leaving the key um..."she went out side in to her hallway, a small plant sat neatly by the door."I'm leabing it in the neighbors plant ok?" she slurred.

"Why there?"

"BECAUSE!" she said in a half assed attempt.

"Ok, fine"

He hung up. "Ahhhhhhhhh" she yelled, going back into her apartment, jumping on her bed and giggling. She was going to have Gregory House in her home, in her bathroom, using her shower. She couldnt help but smile. She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to the water running in her bathroom. House, she thought to herself. She sat up and rested against the headboard thinking of what it would be like to have him as a husband or boyfriend even. Images ran through her head.

House coming home to her, kissing her, making love to her, having kids...she smiled to herself and sighed, _Ha, like that's going to ever happen with him._ But just the thought still made her smile. The water stopped as the door creaked; quickly she got under the covers and pretended to sleep. Steam entered the room, as she heard a zipper sound coming from the right side of the room. He was changing in her bedroom, and the fact that he was changing as if it were his own room brought a huge grin to her face. She pretended to stir and faced his side, slightly opening one eye to find his face inches away from her.

"Holy! Shit! House!" she jumped up, placing a hand to her chest, steadying her breathing.

"Mornin' " he said cheekily.

"What the FUCK!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Whoo, someone's PMS-ing today"

She steadied her breathing, "You just scared me, sorry for that outburst" she swallowed. At that moment noticing that he only had boxers on. "Ho-House" she stuttered.

"Yes?" he looked down and back up. Her mouth was open as her eyes continued to stare, blinking several times in the process.

"What?" he interrupted, "you don't like the color?"

"I-it-its- just that umm...oh god", she covered her face with her hand and turned away, "House I'm going out" she got up and faced the wall, with her hand still near her face. She bumped into something, the door she figured and tried to open it but came into contact with his body.

"House, let me pass"

"No"

"What?!" she removed her hand trying to push him aside, he held his ground.

"HOUSE!"

"Cameron!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in your way, what does it look like?"

"Yea I know that! WHY!"

His lips were on her instantly. At first she fought back, she didnt know why she was fighting back. This was the moment that she always dreamed of. As the thought began to engrave inside her mind, slowly she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. He guided them backwards bouncing slightly as they landed. He winced, rubbing at his leg.

"Oh my god, House, I'm so sorry!"

"No its fine" he managed to say breathless, his hands coming to rest on her waist as she straddled him.

"Wait", in one quick motion her shirt lay crumpled on a soon to be heap of clothes on the side of her bed. His eyes widened a bit, the sight of her without a shirt left him breathless. He rolled them over so that he now hovered over her. They stared at each other, their eyes dancing a slow dance, taking in each other features. The small wrinkles that sat on his face. His eyes. His long eyelashes. His slender mouth. Slowly, she lifted a finger and traced it, storing the way it felt inside her mind. He blinked and smiled shyly.

"Is that?"

"Is that what, Cam?" he said, kissing her neck, his tongue darting out, licking and nipping at the skin.

"A...oh...shy smile?"

A deep crimson slowly started to creep up his neck. He placed a hand on his neck and began to rub, "Um, well, maybe, um..."

"Shhhh" she said bringing her finger to his lips. "Shut up"

"That sounds like a plan"

Cameron began to tug on his pants impatiently, "Come on" she whispered in his ear.

He did as he was told. Butterflies started to flutter in his stomach. He had never shown her the scar, and the thought of her running away from it made his stomach flip. _No, that's not Cameron..._

He hooked his thumbs and bent down, the jeans pooling at his sneakers. He kicked them off, landing with a soft 'thud' as they hit the wall. House heard her move. She bounced on the bed letting out a sexy laugh as the bed creaked beneath her. He gulped, the thick lump going hard down his throat. Finally House looked at her. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, a hand for support as the other tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She bit her lip, her saucy smile and eyes danced devilishly. She scooted up and settled herself between his legs, "Do you trust me?"

"What is this CSI? Are we supposed to be Grissom and Sara? I mean, I know I'm old but come on"

She laughed.

_Do you trust me?_ He replayed in his mind. He looked down at her and gave a rare smile.

That was all that she needed. Seconds later he felt her hot mouth on him. He couldnt help as his hands tangled themselves into her hair, pulling at it when he felt a surge of pleasure. She swirled her tongue around him, feeling him clench when taking him in fully.

"Cameron" he said, the words coming out in a choked gasp.

"Yea"

"Either you stop that, or you won't ge-"

Before he knew it she was on the bed waiting for him. She crooked her finger out and motioned for him to come.

"Yes, ma'am" he said, saluting to her and limping over. It was his turn to be seductive. He started kissing the nape of her neck; his hand drifting further and further down playing with what he wanted the most.

"House" she gasped, as he felt his long slender fingers play with her as touching the keys of his piano. Secretly, she was jealous of his piano. House would touch it with such delicacy that envy surged through her whenever she watched him play it. But he was touching her the way that she only dreamt of, rubbing her clit in small circles while list kissing her with so much force she knew her lips would be sore in the morning. A groan escaped her as a rippling cry surfaced. She bucked her hips and shuddered, her orgasm hitting her so hard she was seeing stars.

"House" she repeated trying to pry his hands from her body. He followed suit and let her go, but his touch remained close.

"Yea"

"I need you..." she panted, "now"

House nestled himself between her, his erection probing her entrance. He looked down at her once more before filling her completely, throwing their heads back simultaneously in sheer ecstasy. He began to move slow and deliberately. They stared at each other the whole time, only breaking eye contact as one would close their eyes due to pure pleasure. House felt a tingling sensation creep its way through his body, a feeling he knew all to well.

Picking up the pace, her hands flew to his strong biceps, creeping their way back to the tender skin of his back. They reached their peaks together, gasping at air like fishes out of their bowl, crying out each others name in no attempt to hide their blissful moment. After a few minutes of staying silent, House broke it by lifting his head up and calling out her name softly.

"Yea" she said panting.

"I uggh" he began to toy with the blanket, "everything in my house was fine..."

Cameron lifted her head and stared at him as he stared back. "Are you ok?"

He frowned. "Yea, why do you ask?"

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but...you don't seem like yourself. You were actually...kinda nice" she said smiling a bit.

"Talk about ruining the moment..." he trailed off.

Cameron tugged on his hair playfully to grab his attention. "What I was trying to say was that...I don't want you to feel that you need to be this huge romantic with me. Be _you_. That's who I..." she stopped her self at her own actual realization. He looked at her and stared intently into her eyes.

"That you what Cam?" he urged.

"You'll probably make fun of me so forget it"

"No, tell me"

"I..." she couldnt come to terms with herself. Cameron sighed and turned away when a hand came to rest on her chin and forced her to look at him. He urged her on with the glint in his eyes.

"I...love...you"

he rested his head back on to her chest, draped an arm around her waist and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said...I know" She felt him smile against her chest and smacked him playfully.

"Hey" he protested. "You said that the romantic side of me doesn't suit me...so might as well just stick to me"

She smiled. If other women watched what had just happened, they run from the room protesting that House was an egotistical jerk. But she didnt care, she liked that side of him, that was who she fell in love with.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I typed this up on spot, although I had some of it done...like the "Cameron" and thats about it! So, hope yall enjoy it...if not then, meh, can't really help you on that one! One of my many smut fics that ima post up sooner or later...so R&R you lurkers!  
**


End file.
